Guardian
by Candy.Derams
Summary: Shiba Ichigo, next in line for being the captain of the third squad is charged with the task of protecting a Kuchiki Rukia in the human world. This proves very difficult seeing that he has protect a woman of a rival clan he detests thanks to his stand-offs with Kuchiki Byakuya and his father thinks that it is high time he married and strikes a deal with a certain some one.


**_I'm your guardian_**

* * *

Shiba Ichigo, next in line for being the captain of the third squad is charged with the task of protecting a Kuchiki Rukia in the human s proves very difficult seeing that he has protect a woman of a rival clan thanks to his stand-offs with Kuchiki his father thinks that it is high time he married and strikes a deal with a certain some one.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **~SEREITEI~**

"Summon Shiba Ichigo for me" ordered the head captain. A person went to fetch him.

Ichigo arrived at the head captains place and he was immediately admitted inside.

"I'm here old man" said Ichigo.

"Yes, I have a new mission for you. You are to go to the human world and protect a young lady, whose life is in considerable danger."

"okay, but who is the woman?"

"She is Kuchiki Rukia."

"A Kuchiki?! And why does she need protection?" He yelled.

"We have received information that the girl bears the hogyoku within her! and now due to Aizen's treachery we have to protect her. "

"But still are you sure that she even exists?! I've never seen or heard of of a Kuchiki Rukia. And I'm a noble myself I would know if there was such a woman!"

"I know boy! But it is not my story to tell."

"how does she have it? the hogyoku?!"

"We have received information that the hogyoku has been embedded in her soul by Urahara Kisuke himself."

"Alright. Atleast answer me this, she is real right? "

"Yes. She is real, boy. Rest assured she is not a figment of our imagination."

"But, I've never seen or heard of of a Kuchiki Rukia! I'm a noble I would know if there was such a woman!" He repeated.

"Boy, all records of Kuchiki Rukia was erased on my command and is forbidden to speak about the matter."

"Why? Wait a minute… Aizen betrayal was exposed only four months ago! And I don't know a kuchiki Rukia! That means she has been erased of existence before this! Since I don't know her this was done even before I was born! What aren't you telling me, gramps!" He slammed his hands on the old man's table and yelled.

The head captain sighed. He thought that the boy was an imbecile! But he was smart!. He sighed again and said" I cannot reveal such details to you now. Yes, you are right. All her records are destroyed way before you were even born."

"Fine. But you will tell me when the time comes. I assume that Lady Kuchiki knows that she is shinigami and is aware of her circumstances?"

"NO."

"NO! What do you mean no?"

"Since all her records were destroyed, we also had to seal her reiatsu and memories. So that she herself wouldn't become a threat. She has a lieutenant level of reiatsu and is able to see spirits and hollows. But that does change the fact that she is Aizen's target."

"So. I have to protect her. That's all?"

"NO. You are to educate and teach her every thing about the shinigami and then bring her back to seireitei. Here" He pushed a scroll to Ichigo "This contains all the necessary procedures to undo her seals."

"Wait. Why can't I go over there and bring her back right now? That save all the time and trouble."

"NO! you will not do such a thing. You will remain in the human world for a certain period of time and teach her. It will also give you the chance to check if Aizen has made any movements in the human world."

"Okay. But why me! Send Byakuya" he spat.

"Boy! who is stronger? You or Kuchiki-taicho? Besides the central-46 voted on you also."

"Those bastards are in it too huh!?"

At such a replay the old man tapped his cane to the floor harshly.

"Sorry"

"Shiba Ichigo, Do you accept this mission?" He asked as he tapped his cane to the floor harshly again.

Ichigo stood there contemplating. If he was in line to be captain next. He may as well get more positive opinions from all captains. And he didn't have much of a choice it was an order by the head captain himself.

"I accept".

* * *

The news was quite a shock in Shiba household. Karin was against it.

Yuzu had just said that it was alright if he was okay with it and to be careful.

And his stupid father was nowhere to be seen. He could care less as to where the old man was goofing off. He had to prepare to leave tomorrow. He gave a long weary sigh and started on it.

* * *

"Good morning Rukia~" yelled Orihime , waving her hand madly.

"Good morning" She replied.

"Hey did you hear there's a new student transferring here" she rambled on about the mysterious person.

Rukia paid no attention to Orihime as she was currently watching two kid spirits fighting each other. "STOP IT" she cried.

"Rukia you so mean "Said Orihime with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry Orihime I really didn't mean it"

Just then the bell rang.

"Guess we'd better head to class." Rukia said.

"Yup"Orihime agreed ever so cheerfully!

* * *

"Okay class! Settle down. We have a new student this year. You can come in now."

A tall, muscular, handsome young man with bright orange hair walked in. All the female population of the class gasped. Men snorted. "Good morning every one. My name is Shiba Ichigo. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself.

Rukia couldn't help but blush at the big guy. What she liked about him At first sight was his clear eyes brimming with passion.

She broke out of her thoughts when the teacher said "Where should I give you a seat . Aha! Sit next to Kuchiki-san. Kuchiki -san stand up so he can know who you are."

She promptly stood up.

' _ho! She the girl I'm supposed to guard huh!'_ thought Ichigo.

"Hi"

"Hello"

"Um.. could you share those texts? I've not got them yet" He asked very hesitantly.

"Okay" She agreed ignoring that apparent hesitation in his voice.

While doing so their hands briefly touched. Ichigo immediately with drew his hand as if he was burned by fire. Rukia however was also annoyed but was more irritated at his action than the touch.

That was it. The rest of the day was in silence for them.

* * *

~7:30 pm~

' _Argh! hangin' out with Orihime was really bad idea_ she thought. As she ran home. It was getting dark and she had a ton of homework to do!

Suddenly she felt an unpleasant eerie aura. Quite near to her actually. She gasped and stood still on the road unable to move.

An attack just missed her by centimeters. She looked back to see a hollow ** _.(It is the hollow that attacked Ishida after he lost his powers & his father saves him. That hollow)_**

She scrambled up and just kept running . The next attack hit her in the ankle. she crashed into one of the compound of a house. But she recovered and proceeded to tend to her ankle.

The hollow got ready for another attack. She closed her her eyes thought that it was the end for her but when she opened her eyes again and looked up she saw a man with bright orange hair dressed in black was stopping the attack with a huge sword.

 _Ichigo…._

He flung the hollow back & it flew meters away.

Ichigo swiveled around and scrutinized her. She was okay save for the ankle.

"Ichigo, What are you doing here! How did you stop that monster!...What are you? " she asked or more like exclaimed.

The man just scratched his head and opened his mouth to say something when the hollow returned. He finished it off easy with just one swing from zangetsu.

It vaporized instantly.

"I know that you have a lot of questions. I will answer them. But getting you home comes first." He said as he held out a hand to her which she took but the moment she placed the slightest weight on her foot searing pain coursed through her body and she cried out in pain. He sighed & picked her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed blushing.

"I'm helping you. Do you intend to walk home in that ankle of yours? Where's your house?" He asked jumping from building to building.

Rukia gave him the directions. He carried her to her house, Her room & sat her on the bed and removed her socks. Ignoring her shriek.

"Where are the medicines?"

"You mean first aid?" That was what some would ask for given the situation.

"Medicine" He stressed not getting her.

"She showed him where she kept the first aid box. Logically that was what was needed now.

Ichigo retrieved it and patched up her ankle.

"Sleep. You need rest. We'll talk tomorrow"

He said & went away.

"WAIT! Ichigo.."She called after him but he was long gone. She sighed.

This was one heck of a day. May be she should take his advice and sleep.

And that's what she did.

When she laid on the bed she suddenly found herself very tired. She had a lot of questions in her mind but he promised her that he would explain it to her tomorrow right? She was looking forward to it. Slowly sleep consumed.

* * *

 **FIRST CHAPTER COMPLETED!**

 **PLEASE READ & REVIEW! MY FIRST BLEACH FAN FIC!**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
